Many high performance coatings, adhesives and sealants known in the art include resin systems based on epoxies, epoxy-siloxanes, acrylate siloxanes, polyurethanes, polyols, acrylates and polyesters. These systems are generally supplied as two separate components (2K), with one component being a resin and the other a curing agent, which components are mixed just before application.
These resin systems are employed in a variety of applications including coatings, adhesives, laminates and composites. 2K resin systems are utilized in a wide variety of functional and decorative applications including corrosion resistant coatings for underground pipe and steel reinforcing bars, electrical insulating coatings, appliance coatings, and finishes for automotive parts. These coatings offer good adhesion, hardness and impact resistance as well as protection from a variety of chemical and corrosive environments. However, these coatings may show loss of performance when exposed to UV radiation, weathering, or utilized under hot, wet conditions.
There is a need to provide resin compositions that exhibit suitable properties including, but not limited to, flexibility, impact resistance, easily cleaned, superior adhesion, weather resistance, and combinations thereof.
In addition, 2K system must be used soon after mixing with any unused portion discarded, resulting in inefficient processing and usage. There is also a need in the art to provide single component (1K) resin compositions that may be used without the need to mix beforehand, that have exceptional chemical resistance and durability.